


Found you sleeping under the stars

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beaches, Bikes, Great Escapes, M/M, Pre-Relationship, burned out Chikara, fix it felix i mean Tanaka, fluffly stuff, i think, pretty much off the bat writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream





	Found you sleeping under the stars

Ennoshita Chikara was one of the few kids who knew exactly what they wanted in life. But by the time he reached 17, he was starting to become overwhelmed by it all. All he ever seemed to focus was this concert and that concert and while his peers started collecting dates and romances and break-ups, he had a whole room filled with nothing but photographs of places he's been to, certificates and awards he won.

And that's all he knew, at one point, his schedule up and down and backwards and sideways – three weeks in San Francisco, two in New York, a summer tour through half of Europe, a weekend in Sydney, a few hours at the airport in Tokyo before heading back again in America...or was it Berlin in Germany? Lisbon? Paris? Moscow?

He had no idea any more. His days seemed to have blended into a series of changing scenery and time zones and a mash of local dialects of different languages.

It isn't until he catches himself not understanding a word his manager is saying to him after a concert in Prague that both he and his manager come to a conclusion that he needs a break. One long overdue, judging by the his ever-growing aversion to his instrument and everything even remotely connects to Bach, Chopin, Mozart or Haydn. His world became a messed up mash of distorted sounds and endless grey mists and he's pretty sure someone carried him off the plane because he has no recollection of ever getting off it by himself. The only thing he can comprehend is that the loud and obnoxious noise of bustling cities and people and traffic and instruments and pretty much everything in existence is not there any more; replaced by the world's most wonderful sound – silence.

But that brief moment of peace is over before he even knows it and it's back to the world of distortions and screeches and more Bach and Mozart and Wagner all of a sudden, the Valkyries are descending from that ornamented ceiling to get him.

 

Tanaka Ryuunosuke only ever had a vague idea of where he wanted to end up and came to the conclusion that it's not the destination that mattered, but the road one took to get there. Or anywhere, for that matter. His interests lie in everything and anything – he's a mechanic, officially, but he also has a knack for playing the guitar, a decent singing voice and no two left feet when it came to braking the dance floor.

His sister surprises him with a bike one fine day when he returns home, ecstatic about that sweet new leather jacket he got himself. True, the bike needed some work done, but it's the most beautiful thing he laid his eyes on so far. His days are spent between working at the local mechanic's and tinkering on his own ride. Soon enough, it's ready to hit the road.

But not before his boss and his sister smash half a bottle of Jack Daniel's on the bike's _butt_ , as they put it.

Summer begins and Tanaka is on the open roads, heading to the sea, with his sister's and boss' blessings. Clear skies and open roads stretch as far as the eye can see. It's a two day trip to his destination and he will make the most of it.

And on day two of his open road adventures, he's pulled up in a small town to get some provisions and to tank his bike and that's when fate decided to step in.

 

After another melt down, Chikara finds himself sitting outside a concert hall in some small town that has this charm about it, but can't bring himself to think about it any more than that. The town's name and exact location on the planet remains a mystery to him in this mushy brain state. If he tries to think, the noise of the world extends it's pointy spikes and pokes at him rather uncomfortably. Right now, he's so detached from reality, he barely notices a handsome biker look his way in what seemed to be a curious fashion and there's a very beautiful smile playing on his lips.

_Okay, so maybe he's not THAT detached from the world._

And now that same handsome individual is sitting his equally handsome, leather clad, ass on the concrete steps beside him. Whether an ass could be described as handsome was not something he cared to ponder about any further than that.

“Wanna ditch those guys for a while?” He hears the hot stranger ask. Which gets his gears in motion for the first time in a while. Was he about to agree with this total but ridiculously good looking stranger with that awesome leather jacket that fit him perfectly he never before even knew he existed and just go wherever he takes him?

 

Why, yes, yes, he was.

 

“I'm in.” He says, his stomach feeling weird when that smile widens and reaches those clear eyes.

“Great. Name's Tanaka Ryuunosuke, by the way.” Tanaka introduces himself as he extends a helping hand to Chikara, which he takes without so much as a blink.

“I'm pretty sure I have a name, but can't think of it right now.” He says completely honest, rubbing his eyes in a futile attempt to make his brain solidify a bit and work.

Tanaka doesn't seem to mind, since he laughs at his answer, so he figures what the hell, he'll come around. Eventually.

“That's okay. You can take your time with that.”

That must be the single most nice thing his tired brain registered in the last couple of weeks because he's so touched right now, he could cry. But he won't. He'd like to keep this hottie around for a while.

“Thanks.”

“Ever rode a bike?” Tanaka asks, getting a spare helmet and a jacket out of the seat.

“Nope.”

“Okay. Nothing to fear, just hold yourself steady here-”

Interesting. Real fascinating. But can he just hold him instead? Is what he would like to know.

“-or you can just do that, too. I don't mind either way.”

Chikara has to stare some more at him at that sentence. Shit. Did he really say all that out loud right now?

Meh, whatever. Tanaka doesn't seem ready to run over the hill to get the fuck away from him so might as well get this show on the road.

A few miles down and Chikara is actually stupefied. He can't remember the last time he enjoyed a ride. It was nothing like the long miles he went over by bus, train, plane or bicycle. Yes, bicycle. In a storm. Let's not go there.

The jacket Tanaka gave him is a bit big, but the comfiest shit he ever wore in his life. Even the damn helmet fit. Go figure.

Of course he has his hands around Tanaka's waist be cause a) he won't pass up that opportunity even if that meant eternal embarrassment once his brain functions again and b) Tanaka himself said it was okay. So there. In your face, decency.

But he still had no idea where exactly was he going. He also noted that he left his mobile phone back at the theatre. He, however, had his wallet with him so he figured he's not gone completely mental. Yet.

And holy Stradivarius on ice, was this breeze pleasant, he really thought he would lose it and start crying. It was liberating. Hell, even the noise in his head died down a bit and wasn't poking him any more. At least that intense when he tried to form a thought.

The best stupid thing he's ever done so far.

They make a short stop at a small motel somewhere down the road to visit the bathroom and take a short break from sitting on the bike, because no matter how comfy the seat is, your butt _will_ complain. And the view form the terrace becomes very familiar all of a sudden.

“Are we going to the beach?” He asks as he picks up his mug from the table, trying to place this café on the map.

“Yep.” Tanaka says as he sits down with his own by the table, looking over the fence of the terrace at the view. One could make out the shore just barely around the hill.

Chikara merely nods.

“Should have brought swimming trunks.” He notes, tone of voice indicating he's as remorseful as the sun is when it rises.

“But not your mobile phone?”

Oh, perceptive, isn't he?

“Nope.” Again, he couldn't care less.

“That's okay, you have mine at your disposal.” Tanaka smiles again, like when doesn't he, as if he picks up strangers without their mobile phones around the clock.

“I appreciate that, thank you.”

And then they sit there in silence, just staring at the scenery – which, for once, stands still enough for him to admire it.

 

“You ready to hit the road again?” The biker asks him as they finish their coffee some half an hour later.

He's ready to hit more than the road, but he won't be an impolite ass.

“Yeah. Bill's on me.” He says as he reaches for his wallet.

“Oh. I already took care of that.”

“Fine. The next one is on me, though.” He stops reaching for his wallet and gets up.

“Deal.” Tanaka reached out his hand once more to seal the deal and for a brief moment, _very brief_ , Chikara entertains the thought of never letting that hand go.

 _Shit son clam down_ , he tells himself as they're on the road again, _you know nothing of him and you're barely three hours acquaintances._ Which then leads him to wonder what would have happened by now if he knew him longer. But better not go there. For the sake of a comfortable ride until the white sand beach he could practically feel under his feet.

 

He actually falls asleep after a while, listening to the sound of the bike and feeling, _okay, enjoying_ , Tanaka's warmth. He can't help it. _Or is it that he won't?_

The slowing down and stopping of the machine is what wakes him up in the end, as they finally reach the beach somewhere around sundown, just as the sun set under the horizon.

 

“We're here.” Tanaka informs him as he, _regretfully_ , detaches himself from Tanaka's (wonderful) back.

“Sorry for falling asleep on you.” Actually, he's not.

“No big deal. You're really light.”

Chikara decides to take that as a compliment.

They walk down the white sand beach, Chikara melting at the comfortable feeling of the warm sand under his feet, until they reach a small group of people, who seem to know Tanaka for they wave at him and he waves back.

“Nice of you to finally show up.” One of them, with short chopped hair and giving off a sense of calmness teases Tanaka as they come near.

“Shut it, Daichi, I had other priorities.” He teases back, sitting down on the sand near the camp fire they had going.

“So I see.” Daichi winks at him, but is ignored, as the silver haired one next to him speaks up.

“Who's that with you?” He asks, curious.

“No idea.” Tanaka replies with a grin, but it seems like the youngest of them, a youth with striking blue eyes and dark hair messed up by the winds, does recognize Chikara.

“Evening, Ennoshita-san.” He says as he gets up from his seat next to a slightly more grumpy than indifferent looking blond guy and takes a seat next to Chikara without much further ado.

But wait. That kids looks awfully familiar. Now where...oh!

“Evening, Kageyama-kun.” He says, nodding at him. Kageyama smiles.

Shit, it really is him. He almost didn't recognize him without that permanent scowl and impeccably ironed suit and a violin in his hands. He looked... _happy._ Actually happy.

“Everyone, this is Ennoshita Chikara. A genius in conducting and plays the violin and guitar like no one else.”

“Says the violin and piano genius.” He teases, no bite in his words whatsoever.

They all introduce themselves and Chikara learns that the silver haired male is Sugawara Koushi, his boyfriend is Sawamura Daichi, Tanaka he knows and the grumpy kid is Tsukishima Kei, whom he also met before at a concert in Berlin. At the same time as he did Kageyama-kun here. Oh... So that's the mystery person the kid's been seeing for a while now and the tabloids were going crazy about because no one knew who they were. Well, sucks to be them.

“How bad is it?” Kageyama then asks him, ignoring the small chat going on as Tanaka gets to tell them his adventures before he picked him up.

  
“I came to the beach with a perfect stranger, telling no one.”

The youngest of them nods in sympathy. He chucked the stereo out his window and spent the whole day on a hill a bit out of the town he was done playing in before Kei had found him and took him on a long vacation.

“Oh, yeah, I heard about that incident.” Chikara then remembers. It landed on Oikawa's brand new car, he recollects.

“Everyone except the tabloids did.” He says, smirking.

“True.”

“Did he survive the death of his new pain job?” Chikara then asks.

“He did. Then he sent me a box of chocolates and alcohol to help me get better.”

“Really?”

“Of course, he ate most of the chocolate by himself.”

“That sounds about right.”

The spend the next few minutes listening to Tanaka and Tsukishima bicker about something.

“So how are you now?” Chikara ask.

“Better.” He says. “Kei helped, Oikawa's chocolate helped and Tanaka-san helped. That guy has a knack for fixing whatever needs to be fixed.”

“Maybe he can fix me, too.”

“Maybe.”

 

They spend a good deal of the evening sitting around the fire, roasting some marshmallows and hot dogs and buns, not necessarily in that order and then Tanaka gets the grandest of ideas to chuck people into the sea. They all ended up searching for Tsukishima's glasses in shallow waters finding them, thankfully, without a scratch.

Sugawara rounded them all around the fire once more after that episode, tightly wrapped in towels and changed into spare clothes. Seriously, that guy had everything ready.

Chikara later excused himself and went for a walk down to the first pier.

The chill night air and the salt worked wonders to soothe his nerves. Funny, there was no more noise to drive him nuts. That's a relief. There's nothing there – just the calm sound of the waves crashing against the shore, and a boat or two in the distance.

 

Oh, bliss, thou art real.

 

“Hey there, stranger.” He hears Tanaka behind him, keeping his voice low, looking even better in the moonlight.

 

_Oh, bliss, thou art even more real._

 

“Why did you talk to me this morning?” He then asks, out of the blue, surprising both himself and Tanaka.

“You seemed like you wanted to get out of there.” He then says, truthfully.

He sure felt like it.

“Tanaka-san...” He begins, earning his full attention.

“...” Would kissing this guy out of the blue be a bad a idea?

“...thank you.” Yeah, it probably would.

 

“No need to thank me for anything.”

 

_Oh, yes there is._

 


End file.
